


chrysalis

by annoyingplant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Timeskip if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingplant/pseuds/annoyingplant
Summary: he finds himself watching hinata shoyo from afar, tossing around a volleyball with a person he only just met ten minutes ago. kei isn’t surprised at hinata’s magnetism nor how outgoing he is, not anymore.seeing that smile of his. kei finds himself content at the beach.to him, hinata has always been blindingly bright, like the sun, a kind of passion and talent kei couldn’t keep up with, with a kind of heat to him that made kei swallow down the emerging butterflies in his throat like he was their cocoon that wouldn’t let go of a fully formed feeling, not yet dry wings flapping desperately to fold out to their full size.kei thought he’d be content in chrysalis forever.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	chrysalis

kei has never particularly liked swimming, the pool or the beach. he doesn’t like the feeling chlorine water leaves on his skin after drying, or the smell of it in general. the sun doesn’t treat him kindly and more often than not he returns from a day at the water sunburnt to a crisp and with tanlines on his face from his glasses.

yet, here he sits on a scratchy beach towel, popsicle melting in his hand, slathered in sunscreen. kei finds himself in beach shorts and a partially unzipped hoodie, seeking refuge from the ever-present sun in the shade at the edge of the beach, sun hat he’d borrowed from his mother discarded at his side. he finds himself watching hinata shoyo from afar, tossing around a volleyball with a person he only just met ten minutes ago. kei isn’t surprised at hinata’s magnetism nor how outgoing he is, not anymore.

seeing that smile of his. kei finds himself content at the beach.

to him, hinata has always been blindingly bright, like the sun, a kind of passion and talent kei couldn’t keep up with, with a kind of heat to him that made kei swallow down the emerging butterflies in his throat like he was their cocoon that wouldn’t let go of a fully formed feeling, not yet dry wings flapping desperately to fold out to their full size.

kei thought he’d be content in chrysalis forever.

watching hinata skip barefoot towards him through the sand now, kei can’t help but be smitten with the stupid idiots’ smile, bursting at the edges and directed only at him. hinata looks like he belongs on the beach, with his warmth and sun-like gravitational pull.

metaphors aside too, hinata is more comfortable by the waves than kei will ever be, it’s almost like he grew up between the dunes.

“kei!”, hinata calls out, letting himself fall next to him on the towel, sand pearling off his skin and onto kei’s.

“shoyo,” kei answers.

hinata takes a second to just grin at kei, then leans against him, attention focused on rummaging through the plastic bag from the convenience store that kei had taken a short trip to while hinata was in the water. “did you get a popsicle for me?”

“yeah.” hinata’s face lights up, his rummaging intensifying tenfold as kei continues, “it’s probably melted by now, though.”

hinata gasps then, revealing from the bag a limp popsicle wrapper, though from the way it sloshes as it moves in his hand, it’s much less a popsicle and much more a cold water sausage.

“my popsicle!” hinata exclaims, with something akin to anguish in his voice, throwing both hands up with a sob.

kei laughs at the water sausage hinata is still holding. “idiot. you’re so dramatic.”

he likes this part of hinata too, loud and obnoxious, so open with his emotions and not afraid to present them like that. kei has long since let go of the butterflies in his belly, letting them fly from his mouth and spread their wings like they should.

he leans back against hinata, his skin warm against kei’s and sweat like nectar between them. “c’mon, you can have some of mine.”

hinata pauses his wails then to look at where kei is holding his partially eaten strawberry popsicle. “how come yours isn’t melted like mine?”

kei gives a dry chuckle, offering the popsicle to hinata. “my heart is completely frozen over, duh.”

hinata doesn’t accept, instead just looks kei dead in the eye, this kind of unmatched intensity burning in his pupils that kei can just never hope to match. “liar,” he says and then adds, “you love me.”

kei blinks, then laughs. “you’re disgusting.” but he’s also right. kei doesn’t think he’s ever loved anyone as violently and with absolute dedication like he loves hinata shoyo, the way the skin around his eyes creases when he smiles and the way kei’s name sounds on his tongue. this warmth, that he can’t help but be pulled into, even though he knows he’ll burn up in it. 

“yeah, i do.”

kei finds himself like a moth to flame, a butterfly drifting into the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> im deliriously sleepy, might look over this tmrw and proof read lol
> 
> follow me on twitter @annoyedplant


End file.
